Blacklight
by Ukaisha
Summary: Takuya's got a secret. No one can know, because if they did, he'd get in trouble. Big trouble. He plays a game; Blacklight Prefecture; an adult game of sex. But in real life, he uses it to steal money. A lot. And he's stolen too much. He is being hunted.


Disclaimer: The author does not take claim on any anime/manga characters mentioned.

A/N: How did this come to pass? Partly due to a Law & Order SVU episode. Partly thanks to a mishap on google. Completely due to the fact that I like writing porn.  
Please note!: Only the first chapter is clean enough to be posted on The rest is rather graphic and will only be found on my account, which still goes by the name Puppeh. There should be an url to it in my profile. I may go back and tweak the upcoming chapters so that they're clean enough to be posted here, but I dunno. I don't like doing that.

_Blacklight_

Takuya hesitantly looked over his shoulder. His door was closed, and his soccer ball was conveniently right at its corner, so that the door would bump it and alert him to the sound of it opening. He wished he could lock it, but there was no way he'd get away with locking his door so frequently. He listened hard for the sound of footsteps; nothing. As he should hear nothing. This was high-risk moment at a low-risk opportunity. Takuya assessed his chances; his father was at work. His mother was downstairs, and according to the vacuum, was doing big house cleaning. His mother hated cleaning, and tolerated it under one condition: with ear buds in her ears and an mp3 player at her waist. His brother was likely playing one of his games; probably one of several he wasn't supposed to touch, and would turn off the second Takuya stepped foot in the room. That was fine. He purposely forbade him from playing certain games for that very reason. Shinya didn't want to be caught by him as much as Takuya didn't want to be caught by Shinya; he wouldn't come looking for trouble.  
Like Takuya was about to. He was about to delve into a whole big mess of trouble- if he was caught. That was the key word there. If he was caught, he was screwed. At the very, very least he'd be grounded for life, or at least until he moved onto college, which was a good two years away. That would be if his parents only found out the bare minimum of what he did, and ignorantly focused on that one concept instead of the whole picture. At worst, he could go to court. He was breaking the law, and he was screwing people over. Big time.  
But he had never been caught. Not yet, anyway. And he never intended to be.

Takuya stuck in his headphones, and settled them around his neck, resting on his shoulders. He couldn't put them on; that would totally defeat the purpose of the soccer ball. He needed to be able to hear if someone was coming. He turned the volume down; way down; to where he could only just hear it. He was positive that, in the worst circumstance, nothing would be heard from the door. He bent over and opened one of the drawers in his desk; left, third down. If opened normally, all that would be seen would be normal school supplies. Spare boxes of pencils and pens, stacks of paper, thick erasers, a highlighter, a protractor, and a gaudy calculator that was older than he was.

Takuya pushed all of this aside. The only thing remaining was a hair-thin piece of thread. He gently took hold of it and pulled it to the left; attached to the string was a tiny compartment door. It slid into a hidden niche under the bottom of the drawer, revealing a shallow, box-shaped grave. The hole itself was only a few inches long, though its innards went deeper and its treasures were hidden. The only visible thing in this hidden compartment was a tiny tube- personal lubricant.  
He had to be so careful with this. His father was very religious; masturbation was blasphemy in his little world. His mother followed his father. This alone could cost him his freedom, and this wasn't even the half of it.

Takuya stuck a finger into the opening and picked out the squeeze tube. He was about to close the lid, as his original plan was just to use the lube today, but he was having second thoughts. It was one of those moments where he was extremely sure that he would have at least twenty minutes, likely half an hour or even longer before being interrupted. He didn't usually have those odds in his favour. And it had been a while...  
He wiggled his fingers around in the hole, and once he found it, he pulled it out with his index and middle fingers.  
It was imperative that he was careful; so careful. It would be bad enough for either of his parents to find the lube, but worse to find what else he hid in his drawer. As his eyes absorbed the sleek black coating, he gripped it hard; it _had _been a while. Just looking at this beautiful, forbidden toy and what it could do for him made him hot with anticipation. It was a trophy item of the highest caliber: it represented his rebellion against his parents and their strict celibacy until marriage idea, and it reminded him over and over again of that incredible rush he got when he found a client and "played" with them for a while before he took everything away from him.  
It was a good feeling to relive, almost as good as using the toy itself. He placed it on his desk beneath his monitor, and it awaited later use.

Takuya put his right hand on his mouse and began unzipping with his left. He entered a folder titled "Takuya," and clicked a sub-folder titled "Video Games." Within that folder, he entered another folder titled "Computer Games," and inside that folder, another one called "Cheat Codes." Within this folder were several Word documents that, when opened, would prove to be just that: cheat codes for computer games. There were several dozen of these, along with three more folders.  
The first folder was blank.  
The second folder contained two more folders. One labeled "Screenshots" and the other labeled "Graphic Art."  
Both of these were clean, the first housing screenshots of specific games and the second displaying official art found on the game boxes, etc.  
The third was home to three more folders. One of these was empty, except for a "Read me!" file that seemed to be the remnants of a "photoshop" type program. One of these was titled "Notes," and inside were notes taken by Takuya about how to beat certain bosses, how to overcome a specific scenario, etc. The third was titled "Walkthroughs." Inside were several dozen more folders, each of them with the name of a different game.  
Many of these games were not computer games; most were PS2 titles, such as Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XII, Star Ocean, Kingdom Hearts, and The Mark of Kri, among many others. Upon opening these folders, one would find a walkthrough detailing the adventures of that game, oftentimes a hundred pages long. One of these folders was called "Blacklight." Amongst all the others, Takuya chose that one. Four things were inside. One was a Word document, roughly six pages long. It was an FAQ. The other was a sort of text-based map, informing the player how to explore the game. It also offered hints for making money and getting items. The third was a folder entitled "Debt" and listed several names; obviously fictional; that apparently owed a type of currency called "Greys." Several also owed "Kuros," and many names had dates beside them. The list was a mystery to anyone but its master. The fourth, another folder, was initialed "BLP." Inside this final folder was an icon in the shape of a sun, colored black and resting on a red heart background. Takuya chose this icon, and this, hidden deep within a maze of folders and documents, was his secret life. No one, no one at all, could know what Blacklight was.

The game was full-screen. It went black, and a load bar appeared at the top. The blank outline of a sun, really just a simple circle with wavy lines spiraling into different directions, slowly began to fill with swirling black fire as the game prepared itself to run. Takuya's computer was going nuts; it was a big game file. Very big. Takuya's out-of-date computer was angrily wheezing its way through the load; Takuya had been forced to delete all of his other computer games just to allow this one to run. It was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make. Options were appearing at the bottom of the screen, but none of them useful now; the log-in screen would be the last to appear.  
As the game itself loaded, Takuya was preparing himself. His jeans were in a heap at his ankles, and his boxers were at his knees. He'd pulled up his shirt and was playing with his nipples, teasing himself and letting himself slowly work up to arousal. He pulled his keyboard out and sat back in his chair, impatiently watching for the last of the sun to fill. The flames inside were swirling like mad now, and a red heart behind it was starting to take shape. In the background, a dimly lit city began to emerge, and as the load bar hit the 100 mark, the sun burst into flames, resized itself, and moved down on the screen to allow the city lights to spell out: "Blacklight Prefecture."  
The log-in screen appeared. It asked for his name.  
Takuya looked over his shoulder again. He was safe; he wouldn't be bothered. He was sure of it.  
He flicked the lid off the lube, and squirt just a tiny bit, a dime-sized glob onto his fingertips. His right hand stayed put on the mouse as his left took hold of his eager erection, standing full at attention as it waited for pleasure. It knew what a treat it was expecting; Takuya almost never went full out like this, and he had the nads to do it with his mother in the house, too! That alone added a fantastic element of excitement and risk. He liked that; it aroused him. Takuya sighed contentedly as the background music began to play its designated tune, a slow piano solo, and abruptly he looked over his shoulder again. He was safe. It was alright. He was just being paranoid.  
Takuya spent several minutes slicking himself, just enjoying the feeling of his fingers spreading warm gel all over his erection. He squeezed another small dot lube onto his fingers; he wanted it to be easy to move, but he didn't want to waste all of his gel, either. It would be a pain in the ass getting more. He was panting when he let go of his hard-on; it hated being edged so close, only to be cut off at the penultimate moment. As though it really did have a mind of its own, Takuya promised it a happy time ahead, and it seemed to beat with satisfaction, before teasing his mind to keep touching it. Before he could help himself he took hold of it again, then forced himself to slow down. He almost couldn't wait, but he had a job to do. And as he already knew, he exhibited peak performance when right at this point. His body knew the drill, and he had the self-control to stop before it was too late.  
After he'd recovered, Takuya wiped his right hand off on his leg, and replaced it at the mouse. A box of tissues, ever so inconspicuously placed at his desk, allowed his left something to clean itself on. Fingers readied on the keys, he looked over his shoulder, one last time.  
He was safe; he was positive of that. He could hear the vacuum running. Shinya was not a threat. He was safe.  
He entered his username, Fire Within. His password, B1ack1ightF1r3f1y.  
Firefly was his stage name. He continued to be amazed that no one ever guessed his password.  
The music stopped, and another load screen appeared. Dramatic drums began to beat in the background and an alto saxophone tempered into the beat, and then, the Blacklight Prefecture appeared.  
Takuya was logged into Blacklight.

Blacklight was your everyday, average, run-of-the-mill MMORPG. Except its little perk about having sex in every possible way conceivable. A player was allowed one account, but was allowed to customize his character, in game called an "avatar," anyway he wanted. One day he could be a muscular brute with a dark beard down to his navel and fingers as thick as sausages, and the next he could be a lithe, petite little angel with honey-blond hair and smooth, perfect legs. Breaking the unwritten rule, Takuya's avatar was modeled surprisingly close to his actual appearance; a little on the short side, spiky chocolate hair, auburn eyes, and just a shade or two of tan for the skin. His character changed clothes every time he logged in, and he had a substantial Wardrobe, which could be accessed at any time at any place. Thankfully, it had a "memory" that would quickly recall outfits he'd worn more than once, and so changing outfits every time he logged in was not as much a chore as it was a tedious decision. His Wardrobe was chock full of expensive and sexy clothing that other players endlessly envied him for; in fact, he was fifth on the "Most Expensive Wardrobe" high scores board for the retail price on his clothing.  
He was also fourth on the "Most Sought Out Player" list. That list would only consist of five players at any given time, and the other four were women.  
His character was supposed to have a designated first and surname, but almost no one really gave their character two names. Many were called by a single name, and others had names like "Pornman1098." It was unknown why, but unquestioned. To most of the players that Takuya interacted with, he was known as "Firefly," his stage name, rather than his Avatar's name. 'Fire Within' was just an odd name to call someone.  
The Blacklight Information Center, BIC, was where all players entered into Blacklight, and where the newbies and n00bs hung out. Even as his Avatar appeared, two new players ran right to him, saying, "hi hottie," and "wanna go 4 a ride?" The BIC was a distasteful gathering of players who chose to indulge in the inappropriateness of the game rather than its finer points. Another newbie came to him, complaining that there was a problem with her "dirty hole" and would he "clean it" for her?  
What amused Takuya was that at least two of these three women were probably men pretending to be women. The balance of males to females on the game was a little off.

Takuya ignored these players and opened his Wardrobe. If paid properly, he might have been willing to have sex with them, but Normal status players could only engage in extremely vanilla sex. He wasn't a Normal player or even a Gold player, but a Platinum player, and any kind of sex below Gold status was extremely boring to him. Anyway, their Wardrobes were the typical "newbie" outfits, and though one did seem to have picked up a pair of sneakers from somewhere, he doubted they had any money at all. He was about to select an outfit when one of the women, a busty blonde, started shaking her breasts at him. Blacklight didn't feature an Avatar voice system, and so all chatting was done via chat box, which Takuya often forgot to check. The blonde had told him, "dance wit me."  
Takuya sighed and held down the left arrow key, causing Firefly to change direction. His camera was stationed in his Avatar's Point of View, and what Firefly saw, he saw. The newbies followed him into his new view, and while he wanted to tell them off, he didn't. He had issues about chatting with people. It lead to the majority of his clients and other players seeing him as a snob, (and his 'Platinum' status didn't help much) but he couldn't help it: he just didn't talk openly on this game unless he was with a client. He moved his character to one of the many doors in the room; it was a circular building with sixteen doors following the shape and leading to various places. A label on each of these doors described where it lead, and many of them had little notes next to them, "MVPs Only." Only upgraded players could access these rooms. Takuya thought of heading to one of these to shake off these newbies, but decided to do it in a more dramatic fashion. He positioned his player in front of a large, oak door that was bordered with hot-pink. Its label read: "Blacklight Gay Ward."  
The women newbies scattered. In the public chat box, one of them said, "y r da hot 1s gays?"  
Takuya laughed, and brought up his Wardrobe again. Got 'em every time.

The BIC was a huge room with easily a hundred people running around inside of it; a third of these people were players who had just logged in and were hurrying to other Wards, but the majority of them were newbies and n00bs who were only looking for sex. There were six "Normal" bedrooms, one Tutorial bedroom, and one "Gold" bedroom; the Gold bedroom could be accessed by anything above a Normal, but the Normals could only gain access to Gold rooms if an upgraded player invited them. In addition, Golds could not use higher upgraded bedrooms unless a higher level player invited them. Platinums had full access to all bedrooms, and rarely slept with Normals. If they did, it allowed them slightly more range in their available sex commands, though not nearly as many as a player of any caliber higher. To really get down and nasty in this game, you had to pay either real money, or "Greys," the top currency in the game. "Kuros" were a street-vender credit used to buy merchandise. Five thousand "Kuros" made a "Grey" and twenty "Greys" made a Gold upgrade, which lasted for six months. A Platinum upgrade lasted for three years, and could be bought with fifty Greys. There was also another upgrade, "Diamond," which lasted for two years, and cost thirty-five Greys. Alternatively, a Grey could be bought with the standard currency of that country, and a Grey could be sold for that real-life currency. Because Greys were only available for purchase in the real world one or two days a week, Greys often went for more than the real-life price. For Takuya, one Grey was worth one hundred yen; he knew the exact date and time every month that they were sold, and he bought as many as he could get away with using a Paypal account that wasn't his. He could then sell it for 150-200, or even 300 on a good day, or use it to buy more for his Wardrobe. Because Greys were worth so much Kuro, it bought a LOT of clothing for Firefly.  
And then, Firefly had several other ways of making money. Lots of it.  
His current outfit had cost him a total of one hundred and sixty-nine thousand Kuros, and his various accessories had cost him a total of twenty-eight thousand Kuros. It wasn't necessarily the looks of the outfit that had cost so much as it was the brand-name of the clothing itself. Lanturn was Takuya's favourite; it caused several very interesting effects in the bedroom that some players sought out specifically to experience, gay or straight. This particular one was Lanturn, and it was a pair of tight-leather pants with red chain wrapping around both legs, and a red scale pattern climbing down the edge of each pant leg. On his top he wore a tight-fitting shirt, dark red, that only went a few inches past his nipples. While the left arm was long sleeved, the right was not sleeved at all, and the neck extremely tight around his throat. There was a generic flame pattern on his chest, which was part of the original outfit, though the back of his shirt was imprinted with bright orange dragonfly wings. They had been a customized sort of "tattoo" that he was permitted to add to any top, and he wore them constantly. The custom image had cost twenty Greys, but it was his trademark sign, and to Takuya, was well-worth it. Firefly's footwear was also customized; black boots, an inch or two below his knees and made of material that mimicked a shoe made out of dragon scales. There was a "dewclaw" on the ankle and bright orange flames climbing the boot like a spiral staircase. For ten Greys, Takuya had been allowed the option to completely design a pair of shoes. There was no other pair like them in the game. Nowadays, to even customize the lowest piece of clothing, you needed at least twenty-five Greys. This particular pair of boots, called "Salamander Boots," would probably fetch fifty or sixty Greys on a bad day, If he waited for the right player, they would probably fetch a hundred Greys. Takuya had definitely been playing this game for quite a while and had learned all the ropes as quick as he could while snapping up the best deals early on, and easily spending over 400,000 yen.  
It quickly paid itself back, and more.

Takuya, as Firefly, stepped through the door to the Gay Ward. The music stopped and it brought him to another loading screen. A light shot from above and Takuya dropped through it, into the Gay Ward, and in front of a place called "Kohenkyo." It was a restaurant, and a cheap one; not a place to find possible clients. Players were always deposited in the same area of the Gay Ward: A poor and second-rate section where lower-class players usually slunk around. Takuya ignored his surroundings and continued down the deserted street. Almost immediately he met another Platinum man, but he dismissed him as quickly as Takuya had dismissed the newbies back at the BIC. Having Platinum status almost automatically gained the respect of lower-level players, but Platinums both feared and respected each other, and for one odd reason or another, avoided each other. It was a shame; Platinums had the most money, as a general rule.  
It didn't matter. At any rate, Takuya doubted that that Platinum had even been his type; it was extremely rare to find a gay top Platinum in this game. Most of the men who played this game were straight and looking for free porn, which was constantly available to members Gold and up, and fake, slutty women. Takuya had almost considered pretending to be a woman because of this. He would be making much more money with a woman Avatar than he was with Firefly.  
But his own personal preference wouldn't stand for that.  
Takuya allowed himself to grip his burning erection for just a second; it wanted to be soothed. It was getting angry that it was taking so long to find a client. He had to find one, and fast. He let go before he couldn't keep himself from jerking off anymore. Sometimes he got a little rowdy and ended up finishing before he even found a client. Of course, because of this, Firefly's performance suffered. He couldn't allow that.  
Takuya might've just expended a little energy and had Firefly run to his destination, but a low-energy Avatar was a low-performance Avatar, which was unacceptable. Of course, he could've just ordered a few drinks to get his spirit up again, but it would cause unpredictable behavior in Firefly that he wouldn't day risk. The Firefly did not get drunk.  
Because Takuya was walking in Firefly's point of view, any movement outside of his eyes was a surprise. Abruptly, three guys sped past him on the right, and the only smidgen of their conversation his public chat box caught was, "see if hell do it wit us."  
Takuya continued walking, but changed the POV to Third Camera, allowing him to see Firefly from above. There were actually five, two of them behind and three of them in front. Each player had a special symbol next to his name that informed other Avatars of their playing status. Normals had nothing at all, Golds had a gold ring, Diamonds had a diamond shape, and Platinums had a black sun. Takuya quickly absorbed that one was a Normal, three were Gold, and one was a Diamond. None of them looked very rich. He moved on.  
"hey bby." Two of the Golds cut him off, and the third thrust his pelvis at him. Takuya selected the action for putting a hand on a hip, which Firefly did. One of the Golds in front of him said, "Lol," but made no other movements towards him. Takuya continued on, walking through them and expending a little of Firefly's Energy to walk briskly away. If they wanted something, they'd have to pay for it. And a gangbang would cost quite a bit of Kuro on their part, preferably several Greys. Besides, the Normal wouldn't be able to participate in a gangbang; it wasn't one of his supported sex actions. He considered informing the group of this, but refrained. There was his issue with talking again. No matter; he'd be at his usual hotspot in a few minutes.  
One of the men caught up to him from behind, and squeezed his Avatar's butt. Automatically Firefly smacked the other avatar; Takuya had his "Attitude" set to "Defensive." While rape wasn't possible in the game, he disliked being felt up like a common whore. If you wanted to touch Firefly, you had to pay.  
"think ur so hot." Takuya wasn't sure of the man was saying, "You think you're so hot," or he was saying, "I think you're so hot." No matter; he was here. DokiDoki Love-Love, a fancy place with a silly name that was decked out in bright and glaring neon lights, and most importantly, was for Diamond and Platinum players only. The Normal said, "Lol," and ran off, quickly followed by the three Gold Avatars. As Takuya entered the building, he saw the Diamond player following him right before he switched to Firefly's POV. He kept the camera in Third Person, watching him.  
"I want you."  
Takuya continued ignoring him.  
"You make me hot."  
Ignore. He'd go away eventually.  
"I have money."  
Finally, he caught Takuya's interest. He was dressed plainly, but even a Diamond might not care about his physical appearance once in a while. He gripped himself again; maybe he'd finally get his hands on a client. Thank God. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.  
"Firefly!" A familiar Avatar was waving him down; Rude Loser. He was frequent client who was interested in petty BDSM, and mild humilation type play. Though he was a fellow Platinum and had a lot of money, Takuya waved him off. Platinums had access to several types of actions, including six types of waves. Takuya always used the same one to inform others he was busy; Firefly would wave his hand directly in front of his face. Rude left him alone; no one questioned Firefly. His block list was extensive, and you did not want to be on Firefly's block list.  
At any rate, if all went well, Takuya would be a happy man soon.

Takuya turned his full attention to the Diamond player. His name was "Hunter," just Hunter, and there was no last name. He was taller and well-built, with long, dark hair and dark eyes. And he looked exactly like two hundred other players on Blacklight. It was a relatively common look, and therefore irritating, but Takuya only judged on appearances if there was no money to be had.  
"How much money?" he asked Hunter, and Hunter's Avatar crossed his arms.  
"As much as you want."  
Takuya liked that idea, but he wanted to secure that he would be getting paid well.  
"Tell me how much. If I like it," Firefly's head nodded to the left. An unoccupied Platinum bedroom stood waiting in that direction. "-and if not," Firefly turned his back to Hunter, and smacked his own rear. "You can kiss it."  
A third-party Avatar whistled at him. Several were watching, which was only normal. Firefly usually only took one or two clients a day, so seeing today's pick was a major point of interest. DokiDoki Love-Love had become a major Gay bar and dance just because it was where the Firefly found his clients. Being extremely rich and almost literally rolling around in an ocean of Kuros allowed him to be extremely picky, and to be blunt, he was picky. He rejected players for no reason at all and discouraged repeated contact with other Avatars while refusing to make friends. Your relationship to Firefly depended on how deep your pockets were. Strictly considering this guy's crowd and attire, Takuya wasn't expecting an impressive offer.  
Hunter made the motion of reaching into a pocket, and he held out an empty hand. It was the motion of an Avatar giving something to someone, though only Takuya could see what it was. A message popped up on his screen: "Hunter has given you fifty Greys."  
Takuya's jaw dropped and his hand stopped moving out of shock. He'd never been paid more than half that for his services, and this random guy was just giving him fifty Greys, just like that?  
Holy shit.  
"Then I'll do watever you want, Sir." He had never typed a response faster in his life, which explained the typo.  
"Good."  
Takuya was getting excited, and not just sexually. If this guy could just throw fifty Greys around like it was nothing at all, he might be rich in real life, too. That only meant one thing for him: he could be getting his hands on a lot of money soon.  
"Fire Within?" Hunter was standing by the Platinum bedroom. Firefly made a motion of dissatisfaction at him; his Avatar spread his legs and waved a finger at him.  
"Firefly." And he turned to show him the dragonfly wings.  
"Why call you Firefly if you have Dragonfly wings on your back?" Takuya had no real response for him, so instead just typed,  
"Because I said so."  
Avatars around him whistled again and clapped. They loved Firefly's sassy style that he used when he dealt with clients, even ones who've just paid him big bucks.  
"You think you're so cute." Hunter pointed to the door. "Get in."  
Takuya didn't like the way Hunter was ordering Firefly around, but, heck, the guy had just paid him about 15,000 yen in Greys. He could buy a new video game with that, or one of multiple other things. And he was ready to burst. His dignity could take quite a beating at this point.

Takuya entered Firefly's profile. His Attitude was set to Defensive, which allowed him a specific range of action commands. Some, like waving and blowing a kiss, could be performed in any Attitude. But others, such as Takuya's hand-on-hip movement and leg spreading finger waving movement, required Firefly to be in a Defensive Attitude. Thus, sexual commands could only be used when the Avatar was in a sexually based Attitude. Because it was the biggest draw of the game, certain sexual Attitudes unlocked certain sexual actions, and there were several such Attitudes to choose from. At first Takuya merely changed his Attitude to Horny, but at second thought, changed it to outright Slutty. Not only did it open up a huge range of sexual commands, especially in a Platinum bedroom, but it also altered Firefly's unconscious actions. The effect of the Attitude change was immediate on Firefly, especially in his tight pants. Within them his Avatar immediately started sprouting a prominent bulge, and his nipples grew pert against his skin-tight shirt. Without Takuya ordering him to make a single movement, Firefly moved a hand up to caress his nipples and lustily looked at Hunter with a quiet, restrained moan. He didn't react at all.  
"cen i join?" Another Diamond player had moved closer to the two of them, and was holding out his hand. Takuya wasn't receiving a message that he was being given anything, and he assumed that Hunter was being offered something. Hunter in return held out his hand, apparently returning the item that he'd been given, and he said once in the public chat box,  
"Mine."  
In the upper right corner, he received a private message, written in blue, from Hunter. This one read, "Mine, mine, mine."

Because he was instigating the session with a Platinum, the game allowed Hunter to open the bedroom door by himself. He spread out an arm, and his avatar smiled widely at Firefly. Takuya received a pink message that allowed him two options:  
"Hunter has invited you to the bedroom. Accept or Decline?"  
Takuya chose Accept.


End file.
